Sueños que matan
by Taose
Summary: que hacer cuando un sueño no es solo un sueño y se puede convertir en algo mas? dediacado a Gabz, KaiTaka ReiMax BorisYuriy ARRIBA EL TERCERO!
1. Default Chapter

"**SUEÑOS QUE MATAN"**

dialogo: --

pensamientos: ""

cambio de escena: 1111111

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

ESOS OJOS

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

NO! Por favor suletame!- lagrimas corrian por sus amorenadas mejillas. Sus brazos trataban de luchar para quitar a ese cuerpo de ensima de el.

tranquilo…dolera al principio pero luego te gustara- sus ojos azul artico brillaban con malicia. Sus frios labios besaban los extremos de ese cuello. Sus dientes mordían enrojeciendo la carne casi al extremo de sangrar.

AH! Dejame! Por favor dejame!-con uno de sus pies logro meter una patada a la entre pierna del abusador, no fue muy fuerte pero logro que se debilitara el agarre y con eso pudo salir de la cama a la mayor velocidad que pudo.

VUELVE AQUÍ!- fue el grito que oyo del hombre antes de salir del cuarto en el que lo tenia acorralado. Corrio por el extenso pasillo lo mas que su debilitado cuerpo podia. Su frente sudaba a montones, su corazon latia del miedo que sentia…llego a la sala aproximandose a la puertaza cual se dispuso a abrir…cerrada…la puerta tenia llave y no la podia abrir sin la susodicha…ahora que hacia?

buscabas esto?-

con panico abrio los ojos. Lentamente giro la cabeza con un miedo que parecia que le desgarraba su alma. Al ver a el otro en el marco de la puerta, vio como una sonrisa triunfante enmarcaba su rostro y nua de sus manos levantasdas balanceaban la llave a su libertad.

ahora si sabras quien soy-poco a poco se fue acercando al chico-Takao-

NO!-

un cuerpo sudoroso se levantote golpe. Su respiración era agitada, y sentia como si su corazon quisiera salírsele del pecho. Se miro las manos…estaba temblando…de un movimiento se abrazo a si mismo…ese sueño…ese maldito sueño que lo atormentaba noche tras noche…pero no era un sueño…no…eso era una…

TAKAO!-se oyo un grito desde el pasillo para que seguido de eso la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente y un chico mayor a Takao entrara rapidamente.

Hito- su voz temblo con solo mencionar el nombre de su hermano mayor…las lagrimas seguian cayendo por esa suave piel.

Takao…-se acerco a su pequeño hermanito, sentandose en la cama y lo estrecho en un abrazo para reconfortarlo-no me digas que de nuevo lo viste?-

hermano…no se que…hacer…tengo…miedo-apenas y podia hablar ya que habia empezado a sollozar mas fuerte

ya Takao…tranquilizate-comenzo a mecerse con el

pero sabes que…no son sueños los que tengo…tengo miedo…de que llegue y se cumpla…-escondio su rostro en el pecho de Hitoshi

no te preocupes…solo recuerda Takao…cuidate del de ojos azul artico…cuidate de el…-

si-

111111111111111111111111111111111111

un nuevo dia…el primer dia que iba a cursar la preparatoria…la verdad no conocia a nadie de esa prepa…bueno solo a su mejor amigo, Max. Estaba nervioso pero a la vez encantado, queira saber que nuevas experiencias tendria en esa nueva etapa de su vida…

Takao!-

volteo para todos lados, el que le grito habia sido Max. Al verlo por fin se dispuso a ir con el peor en un descuido tropezó contra un joven mas alto que el. Levanto la vista para disculparse, viendo como una fria mirada lo miraba como si fuera un bicho mas.

fijate por donde vas insecto-fuelo unico que dijo el tipo

INSECTO?""- grito el moreno ante lo que le habia dicho el otro-disculpa orangután pero tu fuiste el que se estrello contra mi-

yo!- el joven media como 15 cm mas que Takao, tenia un cabello lavanda y una mirada que mataria a cualquiera…misma con la que lo miraba a el.-mejor no peleo…luego me llevaran a un centro de proteccion contra enanos y de ahí no salgo por tu culpa-

proteccion a que!-

HELLO! HOLA BORIS!- un pelirrojo llego hasta donde ellos pasando su brazo por los hombros de el mas alto- como haz estado amigo…eh?-miro a Takao el cual tenia los ojos en extremo abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor.hola soy Yuriy Ivanov-le extendio la mano esperando la respuesta del atonito.hola? tierra llamando al niño bonito! Hey! Si no muerdo.

Esto ultimo saco de su trance temporal al mas joven de los tres, quien por mera cortesía le devolvia el saludo

hola…mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya…mucho gusto-

el gusto es mio Taka-chan- dijo en tono picaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo…

Sus ojos…

Azules…

Azules ártico…

Como lo de su sueño…

Como os de su vision…

Como los de su violador…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!

Me trade un poco en ponerlo en la red pero ya esta. Espero que les guste, Gabz aquí esta el fic!

Como vieron este fic se lo dedico a mi amigis Gabz ya que ella me ayudo a ver como se llamaria. Si les gusto dejen un review y si no pues igual aguanto buenas y malas critcas. Bueno nos vemos, y para los que quieren continuación de los proximos fics espern un poquito que me flata subirlas

ATTE

TAOSE


	2. El encuentro

"**SUEÑOS QUE MATAN"**

Dialogo: --

Pensamientos: ""

Cambio de escena: 1111111

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

EL ENCUENTRO

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Las clases habían comenzado desde hace como 40 minutos. La primera clase por ende ya iba a terminar, a su parecer era matemática o física…lo que fuera, no le ponía atención, solo recordaba esos fríos ojos azules. Pero no solo por sus ojos se guió, su voz, su altura, su pelo, todo coincidía con el tipo de todas sus visiones. Lo único diferente era la personalidad. El tipo ese Yuriy Ivanov no parecía una persona que hiciera ese tipo de cosas a las personas, y al parecer el le había caído bien el tipo. Entonces como demonios pudo tener una visión con el? Muchas preguntas viajaban por su mente. Poco a poco cerraba sus ojos entrando al reino de los sueños. Ese reino el cual odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por todo lo que veía…y se quedo dormido…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sueño de Takao

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

estoy tan feliz!- un chico fornido, alto y con un extraño cabello levantaba al ojiazul del suelo lleno de felicidad-te amo te amo TE AMO! –

jajajajajaja-reía Takao al ser levantado y empezar a girar con el joven cargándolo para posteriormente abrazarlo a el protectora mente-ok ok entiendo que me amas! Pero me voy a marear bajame un poco no?-

Y así lo hizo, pero no lo soltó su abrazo aun estaba presente

te eh dicho que te amo Takao?- pregunto sonriéndole al moreno

mmm déjame lo pienso, creo que como unas 20 veces en este ratito-le sonreía muy tiernamente

pues que sean 21, TE AMO!-

yo también te amo…Kai-

no Takao…por que no llegue a tiempo- lagrimas caían por esos ojos carmines mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte del chico-por que?...por que?...te amo, no me dejes Takao, mi Takao…-

Había sangre por toda la habitación, al parecer era la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella, ropa rota por todo el sitio, el sillón estaba desgarrado, la mesa había sido estrellada contra la pared, todo la alfombra estaba manchada de sangre…sangre de su ya muerto amor…

El cuerpo que sostenía el joven estaba deplorable. Había sido brutal su muerte. Las manos la tenia macada de las muñecas, como si algo las hubiera amarrado de ahí. Todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por numerosas mordidas que llegaban o llegaron a sangrar en su momento, tantas que no se podían ni contar con los dedos de la mano. Su espalda mostraba marcas como si le hubieran dado latigazos a lo loco. Su rostro. Su lindo rostro tenia los labios hinchados y rotos y en sus mejillas muestras de que le habían golpeado…y por ultimo su ano se había desangrado por completo…todo en el estaba destruido…el que le había hecho eso no había reparado en la violencia contra el. El pequeño ángel. Su pequeño ángel había sufrido una de las muertes mas brutales que uno se pudo haber imaginado.

Takao…lo siento, lo siento-estrechaba lomas que podía el muerto cuerpo contra el…-perdón mi amor, perdón…te amo, no te vayas Takao, te amo te amo…-lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras la desesperacion crecía en el. Tomo aire mas del que podía sostener alguien y…

TAKAOOOOOO-

Se sobresalto. A penas y podía enfocar donde estaba. Miro para todos lados. Era el salón de clases pero el profesor ya se había ido. Levanto la cabeza y vio a su rubio amigo viéndolo directamente a los ojos con cara de preocupación.

Takao…estas bien amigo?- pregunto Max

Max.-

Takao que te pasa? Empezaste a hacer ruidos raros haces como 5 minutos y te tuve que despertar. Necesitas algo? Te ves muy mal-

estoy bien. Solo quiero una aspirina me duele la cabeza-se llevo una mano a la cabeza

mm, bueno vamos por una aspirina para ti si?-

ok-se levanto dejándose llevar por su amigo a la enfermería de la escuela.

El silencio reinaba el viaje hasta que el rubio lo rompió

enserio estas bien? No habrás tenido esos sueños raros que dices?-

Se detuvo por completo al oírlo.

El ojiazul lo vio detenidamente. La preocupación aumento al ver la acción…y al parecer era peor. De repente el moreno comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Takao?-pregunto Max

no pasa nada Max, vamos que me duele peor que antes-

si…ven es por aca.-le señalo un pasillo

Lo pasaron hasta la penúltima puerta, junto a la dirección, ya iban a pasar ese trayecto hasta que un joven de largo cabello salio de la dirección y los detuvo al reconocerlos.

Takao! Max! Hola como han estado?-el neko les pregunto a sus amigos causando un sonrojo en le rostro del pecoso.

hola Rei, bien y tu?-hablo en contestación Max

bien-

y que haces aquí? No me digas que ya te portaste mal y te mandaron castigado?-dijo el moreno con media sonrisa en la cara…

no como crees? No me llamo Takao Kinomiya jaja-rió el mayor

que cruel!- dijo Takao-y bueno que haces aquí eh?-

lo que pasa es que el maestro me mando para que acompañara por hoy aun alumno nuevo de otro país, y pues lo traje a la dirección por algo de sus papeles-explico Kon

OH-dijeron los 2

De pronto la puerta se abría dejando pasar a un imponente muchacho con cabellos grisáceos en distintos tonos, piel blanca y unos ojos carmín hermosos…

ah miren el es el chico- señalo el neko

Por segunda vez en el día el corazón de Takao se detuvo por completo…ese chico…el de sus sueños…

bueno déjenme los presento, el rubio el Maximilian Mizuhara- señalo a Max

mejor dime Max-sonrió el pecoso al ruso

hn-el otro asintió

el es Takao Kinomiya- señalo a Takao

Los ojos de Kai viajaron sin que se dieran cuenta por la silueta del chico…muy hermoso, tanto que le había llamado la atención, y eso para un Hiwatari era algo milagroso

y bueno chicos, el viene de Rusia y si nombre es…-

Kai-pronuncio quedo pero todos lo oyeron y lo voltearon a ver, ahora si la atención de Kai se postraba en el joven moreno

como lo supiste Takao?-

Kai…-y cayo desmayado siendo detenido en el trayecto por los fuertes brazos de Hiwatari…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

2DO CAP ARRIBA! Me encanta esta historia y espero que a ustedes también!

Bueno, luego contestare los reviews, y déjenme mas para que me suban el autoestima si no se me va la inspiración y mejor ni les cuento, pero bueno los dejo nos vemos!

ATTE

TAOSE


	3. empieza la pesadilla

"**SUEÑOS QUE MATAN"**

Dialogo: --

Pensamientos: ""

Cambio de escena: 1111111

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

EMPIEZA LA PESADILLA

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

su cuerpo se desplomo siendo atrapado por el bicolor al instante.

Kai

El chico habia pronunciado su nombre2 veces sin conocerlo aun.

TAKAO!- gritaron sus amigos al unisono

rapidamente saliendo del mar de preguntas que ya invadian al bicolor, tomo con una mano la muñena de Takao para ver el pulso de este.

no se preocupen aun tiene pulso-dijo para después cargarlo completamente haciendo que sus brazos pasaran por su cuello. Una sensación electrizante corrio por su cuerpo al tener menudito cuerpo entre sus brazos.

vamos rapido a la enfermeria-

los tres y un Takaito inconciente entraron al cuarto…

unos minutos después Kinomiya fue reaccionando poco a poco…recordaba hacer sentido una sensación caliente en su cuerpo al estar inconciente pero no sabia de que habia sido ni por que. Sus ojos se abrian poco a poco trantando de adaptar su vista a la luz del dia, giro su cabeza viendo a penas tres siluetas borrosas junto a el. Una debil sonrisa aparecio en su rostro sabiendo de quienes eran dos…pero la 3ra? Esa no lo recordaba…era…quizas…

Takao nos preocupaste mucho-el rubio se acerco a el sentandose en la cama a su lado

que paso?-apenas alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz que le salia

te desmayaste…acaso no haz comido bien?-ahora hablo Rei

si…pero no me he sentido bien en estos dias-como pudo se sento en la cama observando toda la habitación topandose con un mirar en tono sangre viendolo directamente a los ojos- el…-

sus amigos vierona a Hiwatari y luego a Takao

es cierto Takao, como supiste el…-trato de mencionar el neko pero se vio interrumpido

como sabias mi nombre si yo a ti ni te conosco-su fria voz helaba las venas del menor…este era el chico que le decia _te amo_ con tanto amor? El que no lo dejaba de mirar con ternura? No podia ser, primero Yuriy y luego el, no se parecian a los de sus visiones…tal vez estarian equivocadas…eso era un rayito de esperanza. Pero ahora le tenia que contestar…y la verdad no sabia como hacerlo

yo…yo…-trato de decir pero no encontraba respuesta

como dije nunca te he visto en la vida y es la primera vez que vengo a Japon…responde niño-

yo-no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, esa mirada era tan fria que lo dejaba sin aliento y no creia que le creeria, osea ni modo que le dijera _hola soy Takao y se quien eres por que desde hace poco tiempo claro sin salirnos del año sueño contigo y la verdad no son sueños son visiones en las que aparecemos tu y yo como una linda pareja feliz! _ Claro que no podia hacer eso nunca le creerian

no me responderas?-alzo una ceja inconforme

kai sera mejor que luego nos responda, apenas desperto y no creo que se sienta bien-su salvador…Rei Kon…deberia de hacer una estatua en su nombre algun dia

hn…ya que-dijo aun inconforme el chico

PASS! La puerta se abrio de golpe dejando entrar a un tipo moreno, alto y con cabello grisaceo al cuarto. Este tipo se aproximo rapidamente al morenito menor.

Takao! Estas bien?-grito asustado pero viendo a su hermano se clamo

no te preocupes Hitoshi estoy bien-

menos mal-se sento en la cama acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño otouto-no se que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo-se acerco mas a el y le deposito un beso en la frente

kai de repente sintio como inexplicablemente la sangre le hervia…un sentimiento nuevo corria por sus venas…que era eso? Se empezo a sentir molesto al ver la proximidad del tipo con el chico…como se atrevia a tocarlo de esa forma y mas que eso como se atrevia a besarlo! Inconscientemente sus puños se cerraron …pero de un momento a otro volvio en si…por que sentia eso en su interior? No lo entendia…apenas y sabia su nombre y se enojaba por el otro tipo…no no podia ser…Takao Kinomiya deberia de ser un brujo para poder hechizarlo de esa forma por que el y menos el podia sentir eso pr alguien

ya Hitoshi, Takao esta bien…aunque cuidado y no resulte que se nos embarace-trato de bromear Kon

REI!- un sonrojado Takao le grito a su amigo

uy pero que delicado…no abras sido tu quien lo embarazo Max?- volvio el chino

REI!-ahora dos sonrojados pequeños le gritaron

Rei basta de bromas. Ademas si mi Takao se pudiera embarazar yo mismo mataria al insolente que se atreviera-dijo Hitoshi

"quien demonios es el?"- se pregunto el bicolor

ya pues ya pues me calmo-se rindio el chino

mas te vale si no mi hermano empezara a dudar de mi-

"HERMANO!"-los ojos de Kai se abrieron incredulos ante los hechos. Por que no lo penso antes? Los dos se parecian tanto que sin duda no se pondría en juego el honor de su hermandad, y eso que en su mente ya podia hacer un libro de 1001 formas de matar a Hitoshi…por lo menos ya tendria el campo libre…un momento! Cual campo libre? Denuevo pensando en eso, demonios, deberia de dejar de hacerlo.

La cabeza de el mayor se giro hacia donde el nuevo chocando indiscutiblemente contra esas orbes carmines. Sus ojos no se apartaban, mientras una licha por el poder se hacia aunque de la forma mas silenciosa. De un movimiento Hitoshi se levanto de la cama y se acerco a donde Kai parandose frente a el.

soy Hitoshi Kinomiya-le extendio la mano mas por cortesía que por nada

Kai Hiwatari- contesto el saludo tomando la mano de su mayor

hay algo en ti que no me gusta-susurro para que solo el lo escuchara

lo mismo digo-con el mismo tono solo que media sonrisa se formo en su cara

separaron sus manos

Takao vamonos te llevare al doctor para ver que paso-se dirigio a la puerta

si, nos vemos chicos-rapidamente se levanto de la cama siguiendo a su hermano

adios Takao-dijeron al unisono

los hermanos caminaron viendo a Kai. Uno con desconfianza y el otro con confusion…y se fueron

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

hacia como diez minutos que habian salido y ahora caminaban al carro de su hermano…el silencio perduraba ene. Ambiente hasta que se subieron a este.

hermano…-pronuncio muy débilmente el chico

que pasa Takao?-preguntoel mayor metiendo la llave para encenderlo

no falta mucho para mi muerte-lo dijo asi sin mas

los ojos de Hitoshi se abrieron al maximo y rapidamente volteo viendo a su hermano

que…que dijiste!-

ya los encontre…a los dos…al que me robaria el corazon y al que me robaria mi vida-lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos…

Takao…-rapidamente se volvio y lo abrazo contra su pecho-no te preocupes yo te protejere te lo juro hermano te lo juro-ahora el tambien lloraba

si hermano-

su detino estaba escrito…

su muerte ya pronunciada…

y su amor perdido…

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULOOOOOO! Se preguntaran por que acctualizo tan rapido? Pues por que como ya me dejaron salir casi casi de la escuela me tomo esa libertad OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! Pero bueno…VAMOS A LOS REVIEWS!

GabZ: amiguis! Que bueno que me escribes! Y que te gusto! Grax por el review! Y si es muy feo el saber que moriras de esa forma y tan pronto ademas de conocer al asesino, pero no llores todavía ya que luego veras la explicación. Bueno aparte de todo le puse Chan por que suena mas bonito que Kun y no me pongas de que ¿solo por eso? No por que si no haz visto la idea me salio al ver Rurouni Kenshin o como se conoce Samurai X donde traumaban al Yahiko diciendole Yahiko-chan y por ende me encanto la idea

Hisaki Raiden.: pensare en eso pero tengo que descubrir como quitar la opcion ya que nunca lo he hecho. Con lo del fic te aseguro que seguire escribiendo por que ya me traunme con el y cuando lo hago no pienso en otra cosa.

Amazona Verde: no te preocupes tratare de actualizar mas pronto, BENDITAS SEAN LAS VACAIONES DE VERANO!. Ejem bueno, y coincido contigo Yuriy es uno de los mas lindos personajes de la historia, pero no dejes de leer este fic y asi te daras cuenta de muchas cosas

Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: TT otra de mis amiguis! Que bueno que me dejas review jejeje aunque nos chateamos pero me da gusto grax!

Alexa Hiwatari: gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste la historia y ya ves? Ya actualice de nuevo

Nancy-Hiwatari-17: si es un maldito pero me gusta muxo, luego sigo actualizando asi que ponte atenta

Bueno me despido

ATTE

TAOSE


	4. pijamada parte 1

"**SUEÑOS QUE MATAN"**

Dialogo: --

Pensamientos: ""

Cambio de escena: 1111111

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

la pijamada parte 1

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-Ivanov?-

Los ojos azules se abrieron al instante. Sentía el sudor en su frente garcias al calor en la ciudad. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya lo recordaba, se había acostado recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Boris por que tenia sueño…Boris…

-Boris?...-un hilo de voz apenas le salio de su garganta. Removió su cabeza encontrándose con unos orbes lavandas viéndolo fijamente

-estas bien?-pregunto Boris al ver al chico medio agitado

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Ivanov

-Oh Boris…estas preocupado por mi?-dijo en tono burlesco viendo como ahora las mejillas de Kuznetzov se tiñeron de rojo vivo.

-no sueñes-se lo quito de encima de un movimiento-solo te lo decía por que se me dormían las piernas y ya quería que te quitaras-cerro sus ojos con molestia y se cruzo de brazos recargándose contra la pared

-oh vamos solo dilo…te preocupaste por mi anda dilo-se acerco a el lentamente colocando sus manos en las rodillas de el ruso mayor las cuales fueron subiendo, acariciando la pierna del tipo

-Yuriy…no-un escalofrió cruzo por la espalda del chico de cabello claro al sentir que subían mas y mas

-por que? Estamos en el ultimo piso de la escuela…nadie nos vera-acerco su rostro al del otro haciendo que su respiración chocara contra el rostro del otro. La sabia que así caía fácil, y lo sabía muy bien.

-por eso te lo digo Ivanov, estamos en la escuela, alguien puede venir-usando todas su fuerza de voluntad tomo las manos de Yuriy, alejándolas de sus piernas

-pero Boris…-un mini puchero se formo en su rostro-nadie viene para aca, por eso siempre estamos aquí!-

-ya te dije que no…por lo menos espera a que sea la salida no?-

-mm eso me da una esperanza-se levanta, caminado al barandal y al llegar se recarga en este. Toda la escuela se podía ver desde ahí…giro su vista encontrándose con el niño lindo de la otra vez, pero esta vez caminaba con un tipo mas alto que el.-mm el es niño lindo-

-quien!-la voz de Boris se oyó medio cambiado…

Una sonrisa se torció en Yuriy la cual decía "travesura"

-pues ese niño, el bonito que me encanto, no creo que lo hayas olvidado ya que al parecer es muy difícil-pestañeo con falsa inocencia

-ah…así que un niño eh?-se acerco a el pasándole los brazos por la cintura apretándolo contra el

-no que decías que me esperara?-pregunto

-pues cambie de opinión así que prepárate Ivanov-de golpe le dio la vuelta dándole un beso salvaje la mas chaparro, el cual empujo con fuerzas al otro saliendo del beso

-pues lo siento mucho pero ahora soy yo el que no quiere-le saco la lengua mientras se alejaba, sabia que si le decía que no pasaría que…

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO IVANOV NI CREAS QUE ME DEJARAS ASI!-y empezó la persecución, la cual siempre terminaba con que era atrapado, pero era MUY divertido el final y si que lo era-QUE NO ME OYES!-

-lo siento, animales racionales y animales irracionales no se pueden comunicar aun!-salto un mesa banco viejo

-DEJA TE ATRAPO Y VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL ANIMAL IRRACIONAL!-lo salto también

-uyy! Si esa misma energía hubieras usado anoche yo seria feliz!-

La cara de Boris no encontraba nombre específico. Felicidad, ira, confusión, enojo, tantas mezcladas en una misma

-tu lo pediste-susurro, volvió a la carrera pero mas rápido dándole mejor alcance al pelirrojo. Enguanto lo agarro cayeron al suelo el encima de Yuriy

-ay…ya ves? Y luego dices que yo soy el que no…-trato de decir Yuriy pero el otro poso sus labios en los suyos callando toda palabra que saliera de su boca.

Todo iba o iría muy bien si no fuera por…

Tin tin tin tin…tin tin tin tin (timbre tipico de escuelas japonesas)

La campana de la escuela resonó en los oídos de los dos chicos causando que se separaran al instante.

-que frustración-un enojado Boris se paso la mano por el cabello

-uy ni modo, al campana sonó "nota para mi mismo, destruir esa campana en la noche"-

-Ivanov, deja de crear planes en contra de la campana de la escuela-

-que malo eres! Oye y cuando me dejaras de decir Ivanov? Me gustaría mas que tu me dijeras Yuriy-

Boris le vio a los ojos directamente, como si de un duelo se tratara, entonces le sonrió perversamente.

-te dejare de decir Ivanov el día que hagas bien el amor-y diciendo esto se lavando dejando aun Yuriy descolocado-ven vamos a la clase-y camino a la entrada del edificio

-… …. Me dijo que……..KUZNETSOV TRAE TU TRASERO PARA ACA Y REPITELO!-de un salto se puso de pie y comenzó la corrediza contra su pareja.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-Hitoshi, que haces?-Takao se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de el estudio de su hermano. Un semblante preocupado paso para quedarse en su cara al ver la desesperación de su hermano mientras este aventaba libros a lo loco.

-que crees qua hago?-dijo mientras hojeaba un libro para después lanzarlo a la pila tras el-busco la manera de quitarte esa maldita maldición-toma otro y pasa lo mismo

-pero Hitoshi…sabes que es imposible…ya que nací con esto ya no se puede quitar-

-tiene que haber algo-contesto

-pero hermano…-

ring ring

El sonido del timbre llamo la atención de los Kinomiya. Rápidamente Takao se acerco al escritorio del cuarto, contestándolo.

-bueno?...ah hola Max…si ya me siento mejor note preocupes, el doctor dijo que fue una baja de azúcar nada mas…¿mm? Ir hoy a tu casa? Bueno pues yo…-alzo la vista viendo la cara de su hermano que mostraba una afirmación a lo que mudamente preguntaba-si parece que Hitoshi esta de acuerdo…aja…a las 6?-mira el reloj-si esta bien nos vemos en tu casa a esa hora pues, bye Maxie-cuelga-ire a preparar mis cosas hermano, y descansa, desde hace dias que no duermes bien-

-como dormire bien si la vida de mi hermanito peligra?-

Poco a poco el menor se le fue acercando, para así depositar un leve beso en su mejilla

-anda hazlo por mi, duerme un rato, aléjate por lo menos una hora de esos libros, se lo que va a pasar en el futuro, y no te miento, tengo miedo a mi conocimiento de eso, pero no con eso pienso arrastrarte a ti también, si no me sentiré muy mal, me entiendes hermano?-

-de acuerdo, solo una hora- dijo con tono resignado y con un dolor impregnado en el

-gracias hermano. Ahora ire a mi habitación y guardare las cosas para ir a casa de Max, son las 5:30 y tengo buen tiempo para llegar-se dio la vuelta alejándose de su mayor, en cuanto tomo la perilla este lo llamo

-no morirás, te lo juro, no se como le haré pero no morirás-

-confió en ti Hiro- y con esto salio de la habitación

El peligris volteo para todos lados viendo el desastre que había causado, si llegaba su abuelo de seguro que lo mataba por haber tirado los libros antiguos de los Kinomiya, pero el tenia su justa razón, y por eso no se debería de enojar. Camino hasta el escritorio situándose atrás de el y sentándose pesadamente en la silla. Su hermano ya se había resignado, y eso era malo, sabía que esas malditas visiones eran lo que pasaría, y aunque se vistieran con el saco de "sueño común" eran tan reales que le dolía el cuerpo luego de despertar de una. Tenia que evitarlo, su hermano no podía morir, aun era joven, con un futuro, tenia que vivir su vida hasta la vejes, y de eso que encargaría el. Pero solo había un problema ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-muy buenas tardes Maxie!-un alegre Takao entra al recibidor de la casa de los Mizuhara con una de sus ya conocidas y hermosas sonrisas en el rostro.

Sin perder el tiempo, su rubio amigo se abalanzo hasta el abrazándolo como ya tenia costumbre, no por que le gustara el chico, si no por que era como su hermano, además el ya tenia a…

-hola Rei y eso que viniste?-dijo Takao al ver en el umbral de la puerta al chino-mm no me digan que me quedare solo con ustedes dos toda la noche y me la pasare como mosca viendo como se apapachan el uno al otro? De por si soy la mosca oficial del grupo y todavía jajá jajá-

-Takao no molestes-Max comenzó a adquirir un rojo en sus mejillas que hacían resaltar sus pecas de una forma tan encantadoramente tierna que Rei no lo resistió y le beso las mejillas

-sip lo sabia, solo me quieren de excusa para que el papa de Max no se entere que Rei y su pequeño e inocente "esa ni yo me la creí jeje" hijito pasaran la noche juntos solos, no si ya me lo imagino, en cuanto el crepúsculo aparezca me mandaran al cuarto de baño y me encerraran para que ustedes puedan tener el sexo mas ardiente en la historia conocida, mientras yo me entretendré viendo el ciclo de sacado de la secadora de Max jajajajaja-

-hablas demasiado sabes?-una cuarta voz se oyó en la entrada, los tres voltearon a ver encontrándose con Kai, Max y Rei ni siquiera se sorprendieron, pero eso no era lo que se esperaba el peliazul. ¿Qué hacia Kai en la casa de Max? Se preguntaba una y otra vez sin quitar la mirada del más alto.

-así si Takao, como te fuiste antes no te lo dijimos, invitamos a Kai para que nos conozcamos mas-como si leyese su mente o algo así. Pero no todo fue sonrisa, de inmediato el chino cambio su expresión a una preocupada-oye, no te sientes mal todavía? Fuiste al doctor para ver que era?-

-si, solo una baja de azúcar-contesto lo mas rápido posible

-bueno a la próxima acuérdate de llevar por lo menos una paleta en tu bolsillo o toma un refresco si te sientes mal-hizo una pausa para ahora si tener de nuevo una sonrisa-por lo menos no batallamos con el otro hipoglusemico del grupo por que el como mas dulce que nadie, aun no se como no engordas Maxie-

-Rei! Yo solo hago lo que el doctor me dijo y llevo unos dulces conmigo siempre-el seño de Max se frunció de una forma tierna la cual amaba su koi

-si unos cuantos, pero eso no quiere decir que te lleves la dulcería entera contigo-le volvió a decir el

-ja ja ja que gracioso, mejor pasen que me empezare a sentir mal anfitrión-dijo dándole la espalda a su novio de una forma juguetona. Casi al instante de empezar a caminar del recibidor, unos brazos lo atraparon por la cintura para seguir con el camino fijo, dejando así a los medio distraídos atrás.

Kai y Takao no dejaban de verse el uno al otro a los ojos. Carmín contra azul. El corazón de Takao latía de una forma muy violenta, sentía que el corazón le saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, y en el piso bailaría el jarabe tapatío para demostrarle lo acelerado que andaba. Kai, por su parte aun no sabia el por que ese completo desconocido sabia por lo menos su nombre, por eso lo miraba…no, mentira, el lo miraba por que el moreno poseía los ojos mas bellos que pudo haber visto en su vida. Era mas pequeño que el en edad y en estatura, pero se veía tan lindo.

-yo…-trato de pronunciar el moreno pero la voz de Rei los distrajo de lo que hacían

-oigan van a venir o que? El recibidor no es donde nos dormiremos saben?-

-si, ya vamos Rei-volvió su mirada a Kai el cual lo volvía a mirar-vamos?-pregunto con un poco de timidez impregnada en cada silaba de esa palabra

-hn-fue lo único que contesto el para luego pasar frente a Kinomiya e ir a la sala

-"esta será una larga noche"-se dijo para si mismo el ojiazul tormenta

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hitoshi se había vuelto a poner frente al librero para ver que libro le faltaba de leer.

-así nunca encontrare la forma de salvar a Takao-

-yo digo lo mismo nieto mío-dijo una voz tras el

De inmediato Hitoshi se volteo encontrándose con la cabeza de la familia, su abuelo.

-abuelo, pensé que seguías de viaje, que paso?-pregunto el chico

-lo que pasa es que, me entro un mal presentimiento cuando me dirigía a China, y parece que estaba en lo cierto, ya a comenzado no?-

-me temo que si abuelo-con pesadez volteo su mirar a los libros de nuevo-pero no he encontrado nada en esto libros, quiero salvar a mi hermano pero no se como-

-hay una forma, muy dudosa de que funcione, pero puede que si lo haga-

De inmediato Hitoshi vio a su abuelo

-enserio! Cual es abuelo! Dime lo por favor-

-bueno, Takao ya te ha dicho toda la visión detalladamente?-

-pues solo algo, no me lo ha dicho todo por que le duele contarlo-

-pues lo tendrá que hacer, ya que si nos lo dice todo, por lo menos a ti que te tiene más confianza, podremos saber cuando exactamente seria-

-si, creo que tienes razón, cualquier detalle nos ayudaría con esto. Mañana mismo hablare con el para que me lo cuente-

-de acuerdo Hitoshi, mañana será-se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto, pero antes volteo la cabeza viendo a su nieto-y por favor duerme no quiero que te enfermes por todo esto me entiendes hijo?-

-si abuelo, dormire en unos minutos-

-de acuerdo. Hasta mañana Hitoshi-

-hasta mañana abuelo-levanto la mano en forma de despedida hasta que se fue el patriarca de los Kinomiya-"solo debo de esperar a mi hermano y el me dirá todo con lujo de detalles"-

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

aqui el 4to! Por fin este capitulote salio en un momento de ocio mientras sufro de una gripe que se hace llamar Bronqui quien sabe que, pero es mas fuerte que una normal ya que es una infeccion muy fea…no puedo ni hablar de tan mal que ando, peor bueno aquí ya les actualice el cap de este fic, ahora la contestación!

Amazona Verde: ya ves lo acabo de continuar, espero que sigas leyendo este fic hasta el fin

nancy Hiwatari: gracias por el review, y no te preocupes que ya actualice, y si, a mi parecer las hormonas de Kai si trabajron rapido en la ocasión. Bueno, sigue al pendiente que me desquitare por que son vacaciones para actualizar

Hisaki Raiden.: algo asi, la situación se complicara mas para los protagonistas asi que sigue al pendiente y grax por el review

Alexa Hiwatari: gracias por las felicitaciones en serio

Zucka: no te preocupes que esta si tiene final o nome llamo Taose jajaja bueno grax por el review

Tambien gracias a los que se dignan a leer esta bazofia de fic, y dejen un review para que me suba el auto estima. Sin mas uqe decir adios.

ATTE

TAOSE


End file.
